Redemption
by BUTTEREDROSIE
Summary: Takes place during the olympus colusium. Cloud is an assasin for hire and Sora is one of the people he is supposed to kill. Cloud is having problems deciding what to do.


Redemption By Rosie

With a tremendous yell, Cloud Strife swung his huge sword in a quick downward arc. Leaping backwards, he skillfully swirled the blade in an elegant spiral before him. Cloud swiped right and left at imaginary enemies as he continued his morning training routine. He leapt gracefully into the air, soaring impossibly high. At the peak of his jump, Cloud rolled in a perfectly executed backflip, his red cloak billowing out like wings. At that moment he was whole. It was just him, the sword, and the perfect movement.

So caught up was he in his exhilaration, that he did not notice a darkly cloaked figure on the ground a he brought his sword slamming down into the earth, hard enough to riddle the ground with cracks. It was then that he saw the being in front of him. Unfazed, Cloud pulled the colossal sword from the ground easily.

"Jasaad.", he greeted his employer calmly. "How's it goin', kid?", the man asked casually, but continued before Cloud could even attempt to break the stream of fast, deceitful speech. Not that he would have tried. He truthfully couldn't care less about the guy, he wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the reward. As one of the many mercenaries who hung around the battle arena, he couldn't afford to be picky about his employers.

"When do you do your part of the deal?", Cloud cut in. "Well, if you hadn't interrupted me, I was getting to that!". His employer stated indignantly. Cloud snorted softly and began a series of lightning quick exercises with his sword. Jasaad glared at the blonde man for a second before continuing.

"As I was saying, There's this kid on his way to fight in the contest..." Ah, the contest. The reason Jasaad had hired Cloud. It was a traditional show of bravado and pride that the natives of this land held to prove that no one could defeat their precious champion. Apparently, Jasaad had some sort of grudge against the champion, for Cloud was being paid to enter the contest and kill the champion, rather than just defeating him.

"He's got something I want." Jasaad added. "Beat him in the contest, and I'll double your reward." Cloud blinked. "You want me to defeat a kid for you. Unless I have to fight him before getting to the champion, that's not in my contract."

"Correction." Jasaad smirked. "I want you to kill him in the heat of the battle. Accidents happen." Surprised, Cloud asked, "Who is this kid? Why do you want him dead?"

"Name's Sora. He's about sixteen. And like I said, he's got something I want." Cloud was slightly disturbed by the idea that he had to _kill_ a _child_, but he quickly shrugged it off. The boy must have at least _some_ experience if he was coming to fight in the contest. Pushing all thoughts of his new target from his mind, Cloud nodded briskly at Jasaad before turning to resume his training.

Watching Cloud closely, his employer was pleased by what he saw. The blonde assassin would not betray him. The reward was worth to much for him to just give up at this little change in plans. Grinning cruelly, Jasaad made his way over to the side of the practice arena. With a last elated glance around the room, he slunk through the shadows back to the rest of the large training gym.

Cloud was shocked. The boy Jasaad had said was coming had arrived. And Cloud could not believe his eyes. The boy could not _possibly_ be sixteen! He looked about twelve! His features were soft and his face was still round with youth. His limbs were stick-like, and he looked as though he would hardly be able to lift the weapon strapped to his back. It was a naginata, a long wooden pole with a slightly curved blade on one end.

But worst of all were his eyes. They were blue, and full of a life and innocence that was all to familiar to Cloud. They looked just like his had, they had that same pride-filled shine as his... but that had been before the betrayal and deception. He had thought he was invincible, but then he'd been shown the cruelty and pain of the world, and this boy, his next target, was a bitter reminder of that.

Maybe this kid, this Sora, did not look _so_ young. But to Cloud's eyes, his youth was magnified by a hundred. He had to _kill_ this boy! The very thought sickened Cloud.

At a loss, he decided to head outside to the outer grounds of the huge coliseum. He left his small room by the arena, bringing his sword, more out of habit, then actual necessity.

Stalking across the sanded floor with the ease of a natural hunter, Cloud made his way towards the slight solitude the gardens around the main complex offered. He shoved the huge double doors of the entrance open just enough for him to slip through, then closed them quietly.

Gazing at the dark night sky above him, Cloud finally relaxed. He leaned back against a cold stone pillar and let himself be swept away from time and reality, none of it mattered except for that small measure of peace that could be found in staring at the vast, never-ending star speckled sky.

Slowly, Cloud came to realize that he wasn't alone. Glancing down, his gaze came to rest on one of the last people he'd expected to see. His target. The boy was studying him intently, concern evident in his eyes. _Odd_, Cloud thought, _he does not even know me._

For some reason, Cloud was touched. Which was defiantly not a good thing. This was the boy he would be killing in a few days, at most. Deciding the best thing he could do was just ignore the boy, he returned his gaze to the heavens.

After a few minutes of silence, the boy still hadn't left. Cloud shifted, wondering why he remained, though his presence was obviously not desired. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the boy's light voice. "You've been out here for a while." Cloud jerked with surprise, and turned startled eyes back to the kid leaning against a pillar near him.

He offered Cloud a small smile. Looking over the boy closely, Cloud decided that his first assumptions had been incorrect. This Sora didn't seem quite as young as he'd thought. "What's your name?", Cloud asked, though he already knew.

"Sorae. How about you?", He answered with a grin that made his eyes sparkle in the moonlight. "Cloud.", he told Sora without hesitation. He could not help but feel at ease with this kid, though he knew he should not. And right now... he just wanted to forget his purpose. Deciding to forget his mission for tonight, Cloud did something he had not done in a long time. He smiled.

The action was unfamiliar, and pulled his face in a way it was unaccustomed to. It hadn't been done in a while, but at least it wasn't fake. Sora seemed just as surprised as Cloud himself was about the smile, but quickly returned it with a grin of his own.

They stayed that way for a while. Relaxed, in comfortable silence, each understanding that words were not needed. After a bit more, the silence was suddenly broken by Sora's tremendous yawn. Cloud smirked slightly at the kid's sheepish expression.

"Go get some sleep.", he told Sora quietly, no longer smiling, but his eyes were warm. The kid nodded, and with a wave of farewell, headed back to his sleeping quarters.

Watching Sora walk away, Cloud suddenly realized something. He couldn't do it. He couldn't just kill a boy like Sora in cold blood. He had so openly offered friendship to a complete stranger, and Cloud could not, no matter how hard he tried, discard that. He decided that figuring out what to do about the kid would be hard, and gave up, choosing not to dwell on it.

Sighing, Cloud pushed away from the pillar and headed back to his room to get what little sleep he could.

A few days later, Cloud awoke with dread in his heart. Today was the day of the tournament. He panicked slightly when he realized he still had no ideas as to how to deal with the kid... Sora. Sighing, Cloud conceded that there was nothing he could do at the moment. He would just have to act on instinct.

Pulling on his red cloak, Cloud suddenly recalled it's original owner.

_Vincent Valentine smiled at him slightly as they stalked together down the twisting black hall. They were working together on a dangerous job for a high-paying noble. Their employer had fallen from power and become the leader of a gang deeply involved in a struggle with another gang. They were hired to find and assassinate the other gang's leader._

_Truthfully, Cloud had expected to be alone on this mission. All the companions had left him upon learning of his new occupation. But not Vincent. The red cloaked man had been the only one to remain with him, the only one to understand. He'd been a mercenary himself once, after all._

_Cloud had been cold and distant at first, hating the way Vincent had seemed to be able to see right through him with those cold, red eyes. But there had been an undeniable connection. Vincent had understood the raging emotions that demanded Cloud do this. Pain, hate, betrayal, but mostly disbelief at the world for being so unfeeling._

Cloud snapped out of the painful memory. Vincent was no longer here. All that remained of him was his tattered red cloak and clawed metal gauntlet. Cloud could still see the peaceful look that had graced the man's face as he died, a stain of red slowly seeping into the floor underneath him. Cloud himself had only just escaped with his life because Vincent had stayed to fight off the gangsters.

Cloud threw back, allowing his face to twist with the sadness he felt. He must kill the boy, Cloud realized slowly. Vincent had given his life for him, and Cloud could not just throw that away by ruining his reputation as a reliable bounty hunter. He would _not_ throw that away. Besides, why end his litany of sins now, he was already long past redemption.

Resolution found, Cloud steeled himself and walked out into the bright arena.

Cloud easily beat all the other contestants, and soon, only Sora and the champion remained. As walked forward to face Sora, Cloud prepared himself.

Over the years, Cloud had built up strong emotional barriers. He could completely distance himself and endure horrific situations that could drive any normal person to screams, without even a flinch. It made him seem like a cold, heartless bastard, but it was either that, or be driven insane. And even now, Cloud wasn't totally confident in his mental stability. But he was used to it.

Cloud stepped onto the field to meet Sora. He could see the surprise and greeting on the boy's face. His indifferent mask firmly in place, Cloud drew his huge sword and stepped into a fighting stance. Sora hesitated slightly, then pulled down his naginata from his shoulder and nodded at Cloud in a friendly manner.

The gong sounded, signaling the start of the battle. Cloud and Sora circled each other warily, waiting for the other to make an attack. Cloud was no longer so childish that he required the first move, and he waited calmly. His patience was quickly rewarded as Sora ran forward to slash at him with his naginata. Easily avoiding the awkward slash, Cloud batted Sora's weapon aside like a toy. After a few more minutes of cat-and-mouse, Cloud knew he was _far_ more skilled then Sora.

The kid was tiring already, his attacks becoming weak and slow. Deciding to end this game now, Cloud delivered a hard blow to Sora's naginata, knocking him off balance. Following with a series of sharp, quick stabs, he drove the young fighter back. Just as he'd expected, Sora stumbled. Taking advantage of the kid's mistake, Cloud knocked his long-bladed weapon aside, and swept Sora's feet out from under him with a

nifty kick kick he'd learned from an old friend.

Quickly spring up, Cloud swung around around his huge sword at Sora, and stopped the point expertly, an inch away form the boy's throat. He stared up at Cloud, his blue eyes wide with fear and awe.

Looking down at Sora, Cloud decided something. The choice struck him like lightning, but he knew it was the right decision. He put up his sword, turned, and walked away, leaving Sora, staring at him in confusion, but quite alive.

As he walked, a slow smile blossomed across his face, turning into a full- blown grin. He waved cheerily at his employer as he walked past, almost laughing at the man's comical expression of disbelief. Pushing open the huge gates, Cloud left with a bounce in his step, and a lightness in his soul.

_Maybe there's redemption for me yet._

OwariThe End


End file.
